1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light bar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light bar utilized in a direct backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes the main elements of a backlight module, a display panel, and a frame. The backlight module is utilized for providing a light source to enable the display panel to display a normal and uniform image. The backlight module includes plural optical sheets, such as a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, and a prism sheet for uniformly distributing the light emitted from the light source on the display panel to provide images. The frame includes a bezel and a mold frame for fastening the display panel and the backlight module. The backlight module can be a direct backlight, in which the light source is disposed behind the screen, or an edge backlight module, in which the light source is disposed at the edge of the screen.
With the ever-increasing size of displays, the size of light bars utilized in direct backlight modules is also becoming larger and larger. In order to simplify fabrication, transport, and assembly, several light bars are assembled to obtain a predetermined size. However, the light bars are frequently designed having different layouts, thereby increasing the cost of managing the light bars and making assembly difficult.